Accent
by Moonseed
Summary: Not quite sure where this is going. Somewhere like everything else. Movement is overrated, not to Tracer. Sometimes shells need breaking and other times people want out. R&R c:
1. Chapter 1

_**I honestly don't own shit. Wish I did. Wish I did. **_

_Title Here_

Angela really did look like an angel. Her golden locks always made a light veil of some sort around the defined jawline she could proudly call her own. On the other hand Lena hadn't dated anyone since she was eighteen was it? Her employer strictly stated that she had to maintain up-to-date medical forums which could only be obtained from Dr. Ziegler. So here she was, in a lobby reading a magazine that was feebly attempting to spread false information regarding the corruption of Overwatch. Tracer remembered when Overwatch announced it was going to shut down permanently. Reinhardt had been the one to announce it. The speech started solemnly before becoming more fierce and intense. By the end the old man was yelling and ranting about how glorious Overwatch once was. More than the actual scenario Tracer remembered how it made her feel. Torn. Broken. Alone. Hurt. Above all it made her feel like her life had no meaning. Luckily Winston was there to keep her grounded and sane in front of all those people.

Out in the parking lot she looked up at him with teary,begging, wide eyes before putting her face into her hands and sobbing quietly. He called her six times that night. Each time the phone was picked up he could hear her crying asking "why?" Her words shaking. He assumed she was heavily drinking for her speech got slurred and at one point when he asked if she needed him to come over she screamed multiple profanities before slamming down the phone. She continued to drink and her medical forums had to be updated more and more frequently. Winston was constantly worried about her; coming to his wits end he sat her down and in a fierce voice demanded "Lena, I have multiple projects I need to be completing and I can't complete them while also trying to check up on you; please, stop!" She tried to put up a fight but in the end the young woman was vowing to stop.

"Ms. Oxton!"The receptionists voice was loud and sweet, cutting through her thoughts like a knife into butter. Walking over to where the nurse was holding the door she bumped into Pharah who muttered something insulting before sulking back to her seat. The walls felt inclosed and so...White, it was almost intimidating to see such cleanliness. "Right through here ma'am." The kind nurse guided her through yet another door. This room wasn't quite as scary at the halls, it had a comforting feel with a blue bed that was under some white plastic or crinkly like sheets.

"So how are we feeling today?" The chirpy nurse asked her.

"Okay I guess. Just here for a check-up." She briefly responded.

"Alrighty then! Let me just grab some basic information and I'll get out of your hair. Sound good?" Tracer nodded in response, holding out her arm as the nurse walked over with a small needle.

"This will only hurt just a teeny weeny bit okay?" She chirped, drawing out the "ju" in just. "Ready? One...Twoo…" Before finishing Tracer felt a small sting in her arm. "All done! Dr. Ziegler will be with you in just a minute." She stated as the small screen on the wall began to glow, reading all of Tracer's vitals. After the nurse left Lena began scanning the wall.

'_Intoxication: Alcohol level-78%_

_Blood pressure: 115/70mmHg_

_Heart rate: 80BpM_

_Temperature: __36 Degrees Celsius_

_Breathing: 16 bPM_

Everything seemed normal except her alcohol levels and that worried her, she didn't remember drinking since Tuesday, was Winston right? Was she really an Alcoholic? Why couldn't she remember? A small knock interrupted her thoughts before she was greeted with a sweet, soothing voice with a Swiss accent greeting her."Hello, how are we doing today?" Tracer had seen Mercy around and knew her name but up close…. It occurred to her that this was the first time in a long while she had felt attracted, to anyone really. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce right through the smaller woman's glowing chest piece. Angela approached the bed, stethoscope in hand, sliding it under her patient's shirt and pressing it into her mid-back. "Deep breath now." Tracer drew a shaky breath, feeling a cold hand shaping itself to feel her curves, gently applying pressure in an attempt to straighten her back.

"Are you alright, dear?" Angela's voice interrupted whatever thoughts Tracer was having, bringing her back to reality.

"I-I'm fine, l-luv. You? Yea, yea. I'm fine. You know, all about that doctors forum." Stammering and not being able to find her words was something Lena wasn't used to. Let alone trying to be smooth and looking like an idiot.

"Alright then. You seem nervous, are you sure everything is alright?" The blonde giggled while clipping a lens onto an Otoscope and planting it in the younger woman's ear. Her other hand kept busy steadying Tracer's face. It felt awkward. She knew Mercy wasn't trying to be romantic at all but it felt like, caressing?

"Do you have any plans for your week off?" Angela cocked an eyebrow, shifting the small device to Tracer's other ear.

"Not too much. I thought uh..." She trailed off

Mercy set Otoscope down then cupped Lena's throat, gingerly massaging her veins, trying to find a pulse before asking "Come on now, you can tell me. What's up?"

Tracer sighed. "I was just kinda gonna look for a date." Mercy noticed that she was pretty shy about this while normally the brunette was hyper and outgoing, always giggling about nonsensical things.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find some lucky boy." Angela stated with a shrug before sitting down in a circular chair.

"Look, love, I'm probably not gonna find any boy." It was said a little more stern than she meant it to be but nevertheless it got the doctor's attention. Mercy dragged her thumb along the holographic tablet; Tracer could see she was checking her sexual orientation. It wasn't about disclosure anymore, if a doctor wanted to know something they could just check, that damn needle collected everything and anything a doctor might need to know. Said doctor looked up at the blushing woman on the bed with a soft smirk. Honestly the brunette felt like she needed a drink.

"Well, actually that's about everything, Lena." The older blonde couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"Really? You've 'ought to be kiddin' me!" Now she was just trying to look for an excuse to stay.

"Really. Although, lay off the drinks just a bit. It could do severe brain and kidney damage in the long scheme of things."

"Aw thanks love. It really is nice to know someone aside Winston is lookin' out for me."

"Well, I wouldn't want to see such a pretty patient sick at such a young age." Mercy laughed as she stood up, opening the door for Tracer. "You have an excellent day you hear?"

"Yes, doctor." To be quite honest she was feeling pretty great. Walking out she bumped into Pharah again.

The Egyptian vocals called her out. "Can you not watch where you're going?"

"Well I don't suppose I can. I haven't got a clue about why you're being so irritable. " Tracer didn't intend on letting Pharah running her good mood.

Being older but clearly not more mature Pharah leaned in "Maybe I wouldn't be so irritable if you're ass wasn't always in my way." The gruff tone only made the smaller woman bolder. and angrier.

"I was never IN YOUR way. You just 'appened to be bumbling around like a barmpot and smashed into me!" Before long people in the waiting lobby were looking at the two women arguing which only gave each one more of a reason to not to back off. Hanzo happened to be there and saw a chance in redemption.

"What is this ridiculous quarrel about?" He demanded.

"Back off mitzarugi. This doesn't concern you." Hanzo assumed the bigger woman was insulting his heritage and pushed Tracer away, puffing out his chest out and standing as straight as possible.

"Well, now it does." His menacing words hung in the air for what felt like ages. The two brawny people stood, Tracer standing up and screaming at both of them, the waiting lobby had become a show at that point. Symmetra was trying to stifle her laughter while Zenyatta had gotten up and began to try a diplomatic approach. Tracer actually found the whole situation kind of fun, that was until a cold tone yelled at them to stop. Everyone turned their heads to gaze upon someone who was normally angelic, nice and caring that had turned into someone that looked fierce, malice and _Angry._

"Pharah! I want to see you in my office right _now_!" The older woman sounded more like a teacher than anything else. "The rest of you who still had appointments will have to re-schedule. I hope you have a fantastic day, please excuse my friend." She ended with a slam of her door.


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews yet. Hopefully that will change with time. I have a basic plotline down but could always use help. Ideas are welcome! Minor Trigger warning for this chapter, contains lil' bit of abuse. I think I'm gonna be changing PoV's each chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Accent<strong>

Normally Fareeha would be in charge...Sometimes she would take her authority too far, multiple times raising a hand to her significant other. Time and time again Angela would rationalize with what had and was still happening to her. This was different, her work area was the one place she felt safe and now Fareeha had destroyed that too.

"Please, all I ask of you is to just let me work here, with my patients in peace." Angela's request was small, as most of the things she asked. Didn't matter how big or small her requests ever were. Her girlfriend always seemed to get angry.

"I saw and heard you talking to Tracer." She stated in a more than resentful tone.

"I-I didn't mean anything. She's too young and immature anyway. I only want to be with you." It felt so much like an uncharacteristic lie. Although something really did compel her to stay with Pharah, although the younger woman was constantly talking down to her she felt like maybe Fareeha would change. She was getting better everyday! There seemed to be more times in which Mercy wasn't getting hit and instead was making memories with her excellent soulmate.

"That's all you've got? She's immature? I see the way you look at other people." Mercy tilted her head to the side, feeling vulnerability that she hadn't felt in a long time. Before the statement even had enough time to sting she was grabbed by the shirt. "You're MINE. I love you and you love me. It took me months to build up the courage to ask you and you're willing to throw all that away?" She continued, her volume raising, eyes darkening and grip tightening.

Angela couldn't respond. The only move she found herself having was accepting that she screwed up and could only try harder to help her loved one get better. Only seconds later the hands that were holding her shoved her away. It took a minute for her to find two women walked out into the parking lot, Mercy holding onto Fareeha's arm like a child would its mother. Angela could tell that the woman's anger had still not faded as she slammed the car door. Glowing brightly the interface of their car started, reporting the weather and how traffic was at the moment. Whilst pulling out Pharah withdrew her right hand from the wheel and placed it onto her passenger's leg. Stroking it lightly she began "you know, I wouldn't have to get angry so often if you didn't provoke me." "My job is stressful and takes up a lot of time as it is and I don't need to be worrying about you fooling around with some whore." She continued.

Once again, was just a nod. The caressing on her knee didn't get any lighter either, if anything it continued up her leg. It wouldn't be the first time that the egyptian would have forced herself onto the blonde, luckily traffic was dense and Angela had taken her vehicle where the windows weren't tinted. Cars didn't really operate on the ground anymore but a few feet from. Most popular car companies were still around from Toyota to Hyundai. Ford's trucks had stopped providing as much utility as they used to and soon just died out. The duo lived on the outskirts of the city in a more peaceful setting, overlooking the crowded urban area, only about a ten minute drive. One thing thing that Mercy loved about living so far out was watching the scenery pass by, the two women both took one car to work since Pharah worked as a security guard in the same hospital. It wasn't too long after Overwatch disbanded that the two ended up meeting and falling for one another. It started mainly when the brunette helped her up after slipping on wet floor.

The relationship changed once they were together, it wasn't just playful teasing, it was more of the blonde being controlled and manipulated. Pulling in and killing the interface Fareeha leaned in for chaste kiss accepted by her ever loving other. Mercy loved walking in the door, just the relaxing sound of keys jingling and bolts moving aside, the warmth of her home. Only recently had the two women erected a pine tree to represent the holidays she loved the time they had spent decorating it, adorned with little trinkets that they had collected across time. Stomach rumbling she thought about food. and if there was one thing Angela loved about her relationship, it was cooking. Pulling some ingredients from the cupboard a pair of robust arms wrapped themselves around her waist hoisting her into the air with a giggle.

"Fareeha! Put me down!" She loved and hated being tickled.

"Never!" Came the playful response. Before her torture of tickles could be resumed the phone began ringing.

"No, No, Fareeha! Please! I have to get the phone!" Her shouting fell on almost deaf ears.

"Okay, but make it quick 'cause I want food." The egyptian's tone flat and board.

Rolling her eyes she picked up the phone. Greeting with a standard hello her facial expression soon changed from one of joy to confusion. Mercy was used to taking assignments from anyone and everyone but from talon? This was a completely different story, either way if someone needed help then they needed help and that's the vow she took. The operator told her that Amélie Lacroix was the person due for a checkup. This should be a breeze even though this was the woman that strangled her own husband then joined the rivals of Overwatch. Hanging up the phone she found herself looking into the eyes of a very suspicious Pharah. Turning away, she feebly attempted to try to change the subject.

"Who was that?" Pharah asked.

"Um, no one in particular." She was lucky to keep from stammering.

"Don't try to lie to me. Seriously, don't even TRY." Her playful demeanor was cracking into one of anger.

"Talon wants me to do an evaluation on someone." She blurted.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! You HEARD what happened to Amélie! You even SAW her right after it happened! No. No. You're not going." To be quite honest seeing her girlfriend in such a flustered state and knowing that she was trying to be protective was kind of working for her.

Laughing she responded "Pharah I'll be fine! They know I-We don't work for Overwatch anymore, its just calling in for a checkup."

Before she could finish for the second time that day she was grabbed. "You're staying here. I'm not asking you to." Her voice was demanding and normally Angela would've submitted but it wasn't just her decency that was on the line. It was her life. Her income.

"Look, I could lose my job. I have to do this, I'm sure that Amélie is more stabilized now. I promise nothing will happen to me, I need to do this. Please?" She attempted to widen her eyes upon asking.

"Okay. Don't even try to pull this shit again on me Angela. You hear me? I'm serious. Never again." The hesitant response make her grin. It was strange for her girlfriend to ever actually go along with something that she offered. The last time she had seen Amélie was in her office many many years before. Her eyes looking like a sunset, bright yellow but...distant. For whatever reason they ended up hypnotising Mercy, making her stare into them for what felt like eternity. That was long before Pharah had started working in her building. Before she forgot about Amélie's sweet accent, her lips pursing to pronounce certain English words. Before she had gotten used to the seductive way that the egyptian would roll her tongue and blur her R's. Her eyes were so gone, they weren't there at any point that the winged woman was trying to communicate with her. They just stared. She almost missed them. Her glossy lips, slanted eyes, curvy body and lithe shape. Something about the woman people called "Widowmaker" was just so damn exciting and now she had to go see her.

She was anticipating it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the lack of update and crappy ending. I got one review! Yes! Again, gimme ideas and I'll try to incorporate them into the story. Also, I get off in about a week so I'll try to catch up on writing then, once again sorry for the wait, Not dead, Not yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's-EW! ARIAL SIZE 11?! HOW COULD YOU?**** Much better. Now, Let's try to see where we can get with this silly story. Oh Widowmaker, your PoV is going to be a pain in the ass I can already tell.**

* * *

><p>Her next mission was solo which unfortunately meant that she would have to wait anywhere from two days to a week for a stupid doctor to show up. That wasn't even the worst part either, half the damn time all the stupid people they sent tried to talk to her. It was bad enough they even got to touch, their creepy, warm hands running up and down her spine, face and neck. Not to mention that almost ninety percent of them were men in their sixties that constantly tried to hit on her. The last man that really had touched her had been Gérard and everyone knew what happened to him. Ever since Talon broke her she hadn't had anytime for romances of any kind. They were superficial and stupid, if they didn't serve any purpose in assassinating a target then she had no use for them. It wasn't that they angered her or made her sad, they just really didn't matter. Pushing in her key card the hotel provided she turned on the lights and flopped down onto the bed, just for a quick rest.<p>

Attempting to save energy the lights in her room had shut themselves off save for the tiny ones inside the clock that would tell her that it was 4:15. The hotel she was staying in overlooked a small bridge that covered a canal. The ground was dusted with a light powder that reflected the orange light cast upon it back into the sky. She was sweaty and still clothed and even she could tell this was absolutely disgusting. Peeling the fabric from her skin she could see the lines from her sweat still trying to cling to her body. The carpet molded and weaved between her toes, gently guiding her to the sterile white bathroom. Flicking the light on, illuminating shiny white tiles, marble sink and a silver L shaped handle. Her spine was arching slightly near the bulb of her neck, posture out of place and eyes still trying to shut she had to admit, for the first time in forever she felt content. The bristles of toothbrush light scraped bright teeth, guided by a sleepy hand. It was much much too early or late to be up.

Sometime during cleaning herself the sun had come up and her body awoke in the bed clad in slightly revealing underwear with a matching bra. Gripping and squeezing a fluffy white pillow she wished the night would last forever, that she wouldn't have to go on ANOTHER mission. Although recently said middle aged woman began to wonder why these missions really were important. She did however enjoy the presence of pillows and sheets that wouldn't constantly call her beautiful, say nonsensical things that didn't concern her, bitch about their job as a commander. Jerking her hand a bracelet shot out projecting the calendar for that day and oh lookie here, a doctor's appointment. Thank god the agency decided to make the stupid old man come to her because there was no way she would travel up to four hundred miles JUST to get molested. The raven haired woman would only have about two hours to get ready for this touchy feely session. Of course this would not be the case at a loud and sharp knocked her out whatever state she was in. Springing off the bed the first article that came into view was unfortunately the sweaty bodysuit. With a cringe and slight hesitation Widowmaker clicked into another mindset, lightly sliding into said bodysuit and backing up against a nail on tip toes, the nail latched onto the back zipper. Dropping her weight the suit zipped up elegantly folding over the zipper just in time for her to answer the door.

"Hi Amélie! Its so nice to see you." Angela's voice quivered and Amélie couldn't find out why...yet. Stepping out of the door frame she guided her in. Orange sunlight poured into small room illuminating Mercy's cheeks or was she blushing? Widowmaker wasn't normally used to caring about emotions let alone anything. Something was so different about this encounter though like a puzzle piece wasn't going into place. Figuring she'd never get anywhere with trying to be warm like Angela always came off to be Amélie just decided to stick with her regular "be cold don't care" routine

"How long is this going to take?" At first she recognized that Mercy was displaying emotional pain but didn't seem to bothered by her cold demeanor.

"Well, it depends. If you tone down your alluring aura then this'll be so quick you won't even know it happened." For someone who looks so shy on the outside Widowmaker noted that she was pretty damn confident. She couldn't really formulate a proper response. All that came out was something that sounded like a snort.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll poke at you for awhile then we'll be done!"

She walked over before sitting on on the bed awaiting the swiss doctor's touch.

"You're day has been good ja?" Mercy questioned, pulling a case out from her pocket, popping it open revealed a small needle that was to be used for medical information.

"Fine." The curt response surprised Amélie herself. She just felt so warm but so cold. So hot but still freezing. Like she was drowning and being set on fire. Before either woman said anything again Mercy attempted to put the small needle into her forearm. Amélie's hand snapped, swatting Angela's away. Raising her head she met eyes with the blue skinned woman, Her eyes frantically darted back and forth almost trembling. They searched the angelic woman's face for something that neither of them could figure out. Before saying anything Amélie noted that the woman before her had gotten ready for this. It didn't seem like just any day going out ready either. Her eyeliner was carefully feathered and gloss applied to her lips that looked so enticing, so tempting. Interrupting her thoughts was a sharp sting within her vein.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but you wanted this to end quickly so here's me getting it over with" Angela stated in a minor ashamed tone.

"Its fine. You're right." Unfortunately her blush evidently showed through her blue skin like blood in snow. She turned her head to look at the vitals being displayed over tan paint. Everything seemed normal except for breath rate, erratic and capricious. The blonde doctor pulled out a stethoscope. The sweat within Widowmaker's clothing seemingly multiplied by what felt like millions. Pressing the small saucer shaped end into Amélie's lower back made her shiver. "Deep breath." Doing as told her body felt like someone had just set it on fire. Each time the small metallic plate made contact with her skin her back would arch. spine twitching. Then came Mercy feeling her neck for a pulse. Each time a thumb would press against her neck an electric shock would be sent pulsing through her.

This had nothing to do with her mission, so why was it having such an effect on her?

"That's about it. Do you need anything else that I could help you with?"

'_Yeah. Please don't leave and explain why this is happening.'_

"Amélie?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." She could sense the disappointment rolling off of the blonde doctor. The raw anger and sadness of rejection. She had seen it before, once when a fat bald man found his much younger wife cheating on him. Angry with both of them she went beyond the mission killing all three members in the room. "_One shot. One kill."_ Her rules were simple so why did this one have to be so complex? Standing up and walking towards the door she peaked back once to see her doctor fiddling with her fingers, clearly nervous about something. Clearing her throat she started

"Amélie. Are you okay?"

That same damn question was asked every time someone was here. She was fed up with it. "I'm _fine." _It came out as a hiss, coated with anger and laced with hostility. Why the stupid question made her feel so betrayed she might never figure out. Angela stepped back in shock before masking her frustration, strutting to the door she gingerly kissed the younger woman's cheek before walking out, purposely swaying her hips.

It was about one now. She had a battlefield to be at in an hour, cloths to be washed and another shower to take. That isn't what she was doing. She was still in the doorway, holding her cheek like an idiot and staring at where Angela's ass had been swaying just a few hours ago. Somehow the woman had dragged herself into the shower, washed her clothes and was now climbing into a nice car Talon had provided her. One had on the wheel the other still on her cheek she headed towards her location. It was still cold outside, clouds had overtaken the open sky that was provided that morning, gingerly tossing down snowflakes. It was going to be a 2v2, probably the annoying british brat and either her ape or the indian. She'd probably be working with Reaper…AGAIN. It really didn't help that he never said anything let alone anything of importance aside something completely idiotic like "time to reap."

Pulling up to the site where she would steal an article of importance she noticed that Reaper's weird moped thing was nowhere to be found. The only other car in the lot was a blue Volvo with deeply tinted windows. Walking into the grand palace she saw her partner ajusting her helmet. Looking back Pharah locked eyes with Amélie.

"You ready? Don't screw me over" She sounded bored and annoyed.

Widowmaker nodded, she couldn't give two shits about this cocky woman.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Hope people start reading this, suggestions and criticism are two things that I thrive on, so give it to me. c:<strong>


End file.
